Paint and other like liquids have been heretofor customarily sold in metal containers. The metal containers include a vessel with a bail or handle attached to the vessel and a reuseable cover, which may be removed to expose the contents of the vessel and then reapplied to reseal the vessel. The use of plastic as a material for making containers of this general type has not been widely accepted; however, the use of such containers is known. An example of a disclosure which teaches the use of plastic for paint containers is U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,563 to Holt, entitled "Container-Lid Interlock." Though the Holt disclosure teaches the use of a bail, there is no teaching in Holt for utilizing a handle formed integral with the vessel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,382 to Heisler entitled, "Plastic Pail With Integral Handle and Plug-Type Plastic Cover," teaches the concept of a vessel with an integral handle. The need for an interior wall construction which fits into a vessel is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,244 to Yates entitled, "Seal For Resealable Bucket Closure," and U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,774 to Reed entitled, "Plastic Containers And Closure Members Therefor." The prior art mentioned hereinabove, shows a variety of seals, but does not disclose containers that are readily adapted for use in automatic assembly type filling of containers and applying closures. In addition, it is desirable in certain instances, to add materials to a container without removing the entire closure.